In an attempt to devise more effective methods for treatment of epilepsy that is intractible to conventional, modern medical therapy or surgical intervention, we are exploring the feasibility of brain grafts of GABAergic brain tissue to effected brain areas in rat models of epilepsy. We have developed two satisfactory experimental epilepsy models in the laboratory, the audiogenic seizures in a genetically pre-disposed strain of rats and amygdala kindling. Successful grafts of fetal cerebellar tissue to adult rat ventricles has been accomplished.